Happy Birthday, Dearest Brother
by Dark Kyotoa
Summary: My first ever story! It's short, but very sweet. It's about how my character, Kyotoa, has to deal with her new neighbor, Benedict. The problem is, he moved in right after her best friend moved out! One shot. I think. :P Review or Tabby will destroy you. X


Happy birthday, Dearest Brother

Chapter one: Not so happy birthday

Author's note is coming up dudes! Okay, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! So try to be gentle. Now commencing with my first ever story! Yay!

Yawn. Another day.

Kyotoa stretched lazily as she got up, squinting her eyes. The light from her lamp stung her orange brown eyes, so she had to squint until her eyes adjusted. They quickly got used to the light, then she walked to her exotic wardrobe to change. But wait, she wouldn't know what she should wear if she did not know what the weather would be! Slapping her face playfully, she walked towards her window. Rainy. Bleh. It was always rainy in June for some reason. "Wait, today is special, isn't it?" she muttered to herself. Kyotoa realized that it was her brother's birthday. She reached under her exotic bed and pulled out her sibling's present; A ranch bed. It would be a nice gift, especially since her brother Luis had a thing for ranch furniture. Heck, their living room was part classic, part ranch. Once she pulled out the leaf, Kyotoa continued to change into a bubble shirt and an orange beanie with a cerulean stripe. It went with her three ponytails and her recently dyed sky blue hair.

The young girl climbed down the stairs and passed through the living room, hardly noticing the large living room, and into the kitchen to cook up some breakfast. Kyotoa fixed up a traditional meal of toast, some tea, and eggs. She compensated her past week when she went to visit her mother. She was such a sweet mother, who wrote often. Kyotoa sighed, breathing in the steam from her tea. She finally finished. Then she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Finally, she went to the living room and took a indigo umbrella and headed off outside. _Buh-beep! Buh-beep! Buh-beep!_ The mail was here!

Kyotoa grinned. She loved getting mail. The girl pondered who it could be from. She opened the mailbox, and saw there was only one letter in the mailbox. Reaching in for the letter, Kyotoa laughed, remembering a joke that Luis had told her once. She opened it up slowly and read it. Her hand began to shake and she fell to the ground when she read it. This is what it

said:

Dear Kyotoa,

I know this is sudden, but I'm moving. Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. We've

been through a lot toghether, and we're almost like sisters. I need to tell you that I'm sorry,

but something came up. Not being able to see you for that last week before I left killed me

inside, but it's for the best. This is my big break! Some director named Joseph let me have

a role in one of his movies, but he gave me less than a week to respond. Don't you see? Now

I can finally live my dream. Once I make it big, I'll find you and then it'll be just like old times.

I can't forgive myself, but mabey you can forgive me. I'm sorry.

Signed, Agent S

or Sally

That was all it said. Kyotoa read it three more times, but it still didn't sink in until a few minutes later. She gave a whimper, and began to sob as quietly as possible. She couldn't let anyone else see her like this. After what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying. But it didn't do much. Her face was still a bright pink and stained with tears. "Why would Sally leave? She never even said goodbye," Kyotoa mumbled to no one. Mabey it's a mistake. She could have changed her mind. I mean, it was an entire week, so the letter could have been sent, but then Agent S could have changed her mind. The girl began to jog towards her house. "If she's still here, then her house should be there!" she said, getting in an occasional breath between words. Kyotoa then skidded to a halt. All that was left of the grey chimpmunk's old home was a slab of concrete that was once the foundation and a sign.

Soon, a small white mouse found Kyotoa, staring at the flooring that was once her best friend's home. "Oh! Hey Kyotoa!" she said perkily, not noticing the tension. Dora, the mouse, held a lavender cake with a few unlight candles on it. She stood behind Kyotoa, not able to see her shocked expression. "I brought this birthday cake for your brother, Luis. It _is_ his birthday today, isn't it?" Dora said, smiling. "Nobody was at home, so I thought I'd give it to you for safekeeping!" Kyotoa didn't move. "Uh, are you okay?" Dora asked, cocking her head like a puppy would. The mouse walked over and saw how upset the child was. Finally, she put two and two together. "Oh, you're upset because Agent S left, huh?" she said, her voice suddenly consoling and sweet. "I'm so sorry, it's just that she left when you went to visit your mom. She felt really guilty for leaving you without anything. Look, I know how you must feel. How about you come over to my place for some cookies and warm milk?"

Kyotoa froze. Sally really did leave. She fell onto the slab, her wide eyes staring blankly at a pebble. Unsure of what to say, Dora only waited patiently. She was always so nice, so calm. Kyotoa wondered how she did it. She nodded no to the mouse. "Okay then. Here, she wanted me to give you this," Dora told her. She reached into the pocket of her raincoat and pulled out a small box. Dora opened it for Kyotoa and placed the box beside her. "Here," she said, leaving the present with Kyotoa. Then she walked away and disappeared into the fog made by the rain.

The child held the present in her delicate, tanned hands. It was a picture of Sally and Kyotoa by the beach. They were both grinning madly and each held an ice cream cone in their hands. Kyotoa's was strawberry and Agent S's was pistachio. An odd mix, but they blended. Warm and salty drops of rain fell from the girl's eyes and onto the photo while the natural ones seemed to add insult to injury.

Chapter Two: The Newbie

She sighed, letting the wisp of loose hair float a little on the air, then come back down. It had been a month since she found out that Sally moved. Kyotoa was slouching on the side of her home, mopeing. Some say that time heals all wounds.Well how much time? My wounds are killing me killing me! She thought.Kyotoa had stopped crying at around the second week. Her neighbors thought she had gotten over it at least a little bit. Well, as a matter of fact, she had run out of tears. The girl muttered something inaudible under her breath. Just then, her guy pal, Egbert, passed by. He was clutching a porcelain plate that held some leafy green jell-o that was shaped into a star. Curiosity got the best of her and she called him over to ask about the treat. Kyotoa knew one thing: It sure wasn't for him. If the jell-o was Egbert's treat, it would have been devoured whole by now. That rooster didn't like to wait for food.

"Hey Eggy!" she shouted, calling him by his pet name. He then looked around dumbly until he saw that it was Kyotoa who called him over. He immediatly came over, smiling. Egbert enjoyed seeing Kyotoa. "What's that for?" she asked, looking through the jell-o. Everything was distorted and had a green tint to it when she looked through the jiggling mass of

sugar. "Haven't you heard? It's for the new guy!" he replied, pointing north, towards where Agent S's adome used to reside. "Huh? No, that's Sally's old home. Now, where is his real house?" she asked, smirking. "I'm not kidding. He lives on the plot of land where Agent S used to live. Didn't you see the foundation?" he said to her. "I saw it, but what does that have to do with nything?" Kyotoa snapped at him, suddenly angry. "Woah! Chill girl! Let me tell you! They kept the foundation and tore down yhe house because he didn't want that style of a home," Egbert said, backing up a bit.

Suddenly, Kyotoa was furious with the newcomer. She became so mad, that some of her loose hairs stood on end. How dare he tear down the house?! All that was left of Sally besides the picture! What, her home wasn't good enough for that slimeball? The girl stormed into her own house and stomped to the couch. Kyotoa flopped onto it, in an attempt to calm herself. She closed her eyes and sucked in some air, picturing her and Sally together again. She opened her eyes and felt calmer now. The picture stood on a table next to her. It was her most cherished item now. Kyotoa reached for it and held it close to her chest. "Oh god, how I miss her," she whined. She began to hiccup a little. The girl pulled out a hankee from her pocket and dabbed away a tear from her eye.

"Well, I guess I have to meet this new guy. No use trying to avoid him for the rest of my life," she thought.Kyotoa got up and walked to the kitchen, bringing out some ingredients to cook up some muffins.

The muffins sat in a wicker basket, spotted with blueberries. They were freshly baked, as you could tell from the steam that rose from the pastries. There were about a dozen of them, just in case he was a hungry eater. The girl walked relativly casually towards the northern end of town, through the forest-like paths. She let her mind wander freely, trying to forget about Sally for the day. Finally, she arrived after what seemed like an hour. In reality, it had only been about 15 minutes. "Great, they're cold now," Kyotoa muttered. The muffins weren't _that_ cold. They were still somewhat warm.

A sickening green home welcomed her, staring blindly at nothing with its eye-like windows. Bleh. Both Kyotoa and Agent S shared a hate for the color green. Sally used to kid around, saying that green homes had been vomited on. The blue haired girl read the sign that clung to the fence. "Benedict's House". Hmmm. That name always reminded Kyotoa of the 1700's. Stupid Benedict Arnold. Holding the newcomer's treat in one hand, she knocked in a strange pattern. One that she always used for people who moved into Lillyson. _Knock-a-knock. Bash_!

At the door, a peculiar animal greeted her. It was a bright scarlet chicken, who's face was splashed with white. "Uh, hello?" he asked her. This must be Benedict, Kyotoa thought. "Hi, I'm one of the residents of this town. I just brought you these muffins to welcome you. I thought we could be... _f-friends._" was what slid through her clenched teeth. She had trouble on that last word. Really, she didn't want anything to do with him. As if he would ever replace Sally. But, it was better to be neutral with this guy than an enemy, right? Benedict stared dumbly before breaking out into a huge grin. "Okay! Thanks for the muffins, buddy!" the chicken said, taking the small loafs. He stuffed one into his beak, savoring the flavor. His eyes widened with delight. "Hey, are these blueberries? I love them!" Benedict munched on another one. "Do you want to come in, uh-hoo?" he asked her, tilting his head. "Oh, uh, okay, I guess," was her responce. "Cool! Some of the others

are already in here, uh-hoo!" the chicken said, practically pushing her in the same way as he had pushed the next pastry into his mouth.

In the small house, were 2 other people. Egbert, of course, and Portia, the dalmation. Portia waved at Kyotoa as Egbert stared hungrily at the basket. Benedict seemed to read the other fowl's mind, because he told him he could have some. The macaroni colored chicken immediatly ate some of Benedict's muffins. "I'll let you guys mingle while I go over to that deranged racoon's place!" Benedict said, heading out the door. "Oh, and my drawer's contain nothing of interest!" he added. As if there were anything to steal, Kyotoa thought. The room was pretty much empty except for a drawer, a bed, and a wooden table with a grey lamp on it. "So, what do you think of the new guy?" the snooty dog said while she applied some blush. "I don't know really, I've only known the guy for 3 minutes." Kyotoa said with a smirk. "But I guess he's okay for now," she added. Portia nodded, staring at her own beauty vainly in her compact mirror. "Well I like him! He likes the same things that I do!" Egbert said. "That's just because you're both lazy," Portia said. She didn't look up from the mirror. The dog was almost in a trance as she spoke. "Am not!" Egbert whined. Kyotoa giggled. This was going to continue for a while.

Chapter three: Starry night

A silver glow cast its gaze upon the unknown town of Lillyson that day. It was the perfect night to go out, just to,

chill. The stars shone like millions of fireflies against the ebony heavens. Since it was so beautiful tonight, almost everyone was outside for the moment. Including Kyotoa. She held her net loosely in her left hand. She had always been quite the collector. Fossils, bugs, fish. Name it, and she would plan to catch it. The girl walked nonchalantly around the town, occasionally seeing Curt or Tabby out. Could it have been a more perfect night for a girl with a hobby?

Benedict had been here for around three days. Not much, but at least he wasn't working for Tom anymore. He was on his own now. He too was out for the chance to catch some bugs. The cicadas sung ther little lungs out that night. It seemed as though they were calling for him to catch them. Just for Benedict. He got out his special net, the one he got from his father he night before he left for Lillyson. He scanned around each part of town before moving on to the next one. He occasionally aught a beetle, or a firefly. But he was looking for something a bit more challenging today. Err. Night. He was looking for a tarantula.

The girl skipped today. She was feeling unusually perky. Kyotoa searched in trees, beside the pond, anywhere really. **GRAAAAGH!** She yelped at the sudden shout, and tumbled into a bush. "TABBY!" she screamed, while the tabby cat laughed uncontrollably on her back behind her. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kyotoa! I just needed a laugh! Ha!" she choked out. Kyotoa blushed, and then got herself out from the bush. "So, whatcha doin', me-WOW?" Tabby asked, careful not to forget her catchphrase. "You know, looking for bugs. Hey, remember when we used to go on fish and bug hunting trips with Sally?" Kyotoa said to the cat. "Oh yeah huh? Come on! Let's go on one right now!" she said, anxious to begin. She pulled out a fishing rod that came from nowhere, her orange fur blowing a bit in the gentle Summer wind. The girl shrugged. "Eh, what the heck? Let's go then!" she called, heading near town hall. The same place where Benedict was arriving at.

Tabby followed close by, eyes closed in joy. Kyotoa and her hadn't had this much fun since Sally moved. The pitter-patter of feet on dirt was replaced by the sound of paws against cement as they neared the town hall. Kyotoa then met up with Benedict. "Hey!" he said, greeting the girl and her young kitty friend. Then the trio began to chat a little. "So I was like, 'Nyah!' and he was like, 'Nyah!' and then I was like, 'Oh no you didn't!' and he was like, 'Huh?!" Tabby said. Soon enough though, Benedict spotted a tarantula.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed, hopping to get a good look. He had been hiding his net until now. "What is it?" Kyotoa said, careful to make sure it didn't see the net. But she didn't know that Benedict could be absent-minded while doing things like this. "MOVE! I must see it!" he said, pushing he to the ground. She shouted and landed with an "Oomph". "Are you okay?!" Tabby said, trying to help her friend get up. She groaned, cradling her left arm. But the tarantula had become startled. He also saw Kyotoa's net. It chirped, like the cicada, and then lunged at the pair. Tabby jumped out of the way, but unfortunatly, it bit the other one.

Kyotoa stifled a yelp, and than saw a bit of blood drip from her leg where she was bitten It wasn't a huge bite. In fact, it didn't even look like much. But Tabby was still furious. "BENEDICT! YOU IDIOT!" she hissed. The cat's claws came out and she was ready to attack the chicken, who was currently cowering in a tree. The only thing that stopped her was the fact that the child beside her had fallen unconsious from the bite.

Benedict's eyes grew wide. He was in for it now, once Kyotoa woke up. "Crap." he said.

Chapter four: To understand

Stupid Benedict. He ruined EVERYTHING!

Kyotoa was currently cursing under her breath. First, he destroys Sally's house, then he thinks he could replace her. Now this. This stupid cast. It kept her from doing everything and anythinig. No more fishing, bug catching, gardening, NOTHING! And now she was stuck in his house. In his bed. Why, couldn't it have at least been her house? No! She slumped in the hospital bed, pouting. _Click_. The door opened slowly, but no one came out. There was only a bright carrot colored beak. "I know you're there," she said. The frustration leaked into her voice.

The chicken sighed. "You know, I feel just as bad as you. Mabey even worse," he said. Kyotoa shot him a look. "You don't know. You're acting as if you'd know. Do you know who used to live here before you moved in? Huh? My best friend! And what did you do? You took away the only trace of her existance! Why? Just because you wanted a "Nicer" house!" she cried. "And then I try to be nice to you, but you're just interested in bugs! You could have told us to move, but you had to be a jerk and push, didn't you?" Benedict didn't respond. He knew it was true.

All too farmiliar beads formed in the corner of her eyes. "So now look what you've done! The bite is fine, but now I'm stuck in your house like some sort of a plant for the next week or so, and you're wrecking my life!" The girl stuggled to get out of the bed, wincing. Finally, she got out of the hated bed and limped to the door. She then attempted to get home, but she didn't get too far. She only got a few feet before she collapsed, crying. Benedict came out of the house and kneeled beside her. "No! Get away from me, you overweight rooster!" She sobbed some more before finally accepting his presence.

"You know, I miss my town. Over here it's hard for me too. Sure, I've got some friends, but..." Benedict stopped, staring at a fluffy cloud. There was silence for a moment, it soothed them both. "You hate me, don't you?" Benedict asked. Kyotoa propped herself up from the ground. "No I don't. I just miss her so much. She was almost like a second sister to me. Then she just, well, left," Benedict showed a light smile. "I feel a little better now," he said, beginning to hug her. Kyotoa sighed and let him hold her. Her tears fell onto his red feathers and darkened them, turning them into a deep crimson. She hugged him tightly as well. "I do too."

Author's note again: This is based on a somewhat true story. Well, Agent S's name isn't actually Sally, I just made that up so that it gives more of a bond between Kyotoa and Agent S. One day, I went to my AC town. I was in a rush that day, so I didn't have time to check on all my villagers. So then the next day, I get a letter in the mail saying that Agent S moved! It was on my brother's birthday too, so that's where I got the title of this story. Then Benedict moved in. (He's moved out now, but I didn't really like him anyways. :P ) One night I was walking around town and a tarantula started chasing my character! So I was running and Benedict popped out of nowhere and Kyotoa ran into him, making her loose time to run. So then the tarantula bit her. That's where I got the inspiration for chapter four. So, I think I'm going to be a one-shot writer. So ciao for now:D


End file.
